Il Guerriero
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Nothing but bad luck and sorrow has cursed not only Bella but the Cullens since they left. Now years after Edward has left, Jasper and the boys find themselves on the Volturi and Bella working for Maria. What will happen when fate pulls them all together?
1. Chapter 1: The Twitch and The Volturi

**Il Guerriero**

**Summery: **

Nothing but bad luck and sorrow has cursed not only Bella but the Cullen's. Now, years after Edward has left Jasper finds himself on the Volturi and Bella working for Maria. What will happen when fate pulls them together?

**Prologue: **

Years after Edward has left Bella, both the Cullen family and Bella have been cursed with a sheet of bad luck and sorrow wafting over them continuously. What happens when the Cullen family bond isn't so strong after all and they break apart? And what if Bella isn't always the sweet innocent girl we thought she was, maybe… will the right friends and the right jobs, she can show the Cullen's and the Volturi just what kind of girl she really is.

But come on, it wouldn't be a story if there weren't a catch to it, would it?

What if Jasper was a go hard Volturi guard along with his brothers? And what if Bella and her _sisters _weren't so sweet as to what everyone suspected? What will happen when they clash head on and old memories and past experiences are brought to the table? Who will be the one to save the day? And why does a favoured character always have to die?

Il Guerriero has everything; vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, death, true love, and stuff that blows up. But how will the readers deal with something as different as other ideas? And what will Il Guerriero bring to the table that other fanfics don't have?

**Chapter One: The Twitch and The Volturi  
Bella's POV.**

_"Come ho lasciato dolore su questa terra, prendere in mano la morte di mio sacro, mi guida ora come il mio potere cresce, dammi la forza di uccidere i miei nemici, tradirmi ora e la paura mi presto, maledizioni e incantesimi in cui io Croon, la morte e vergogna inganno e la menzogna, la tua ora più buia sotto il mio cielo più scuro. Gridano e piangono, come si sviluppa la follia, quando chiedo il vostro morto. La morte ti troverà dove ti trovi, come il diavolo e mi trovo di pari passo." _Chance hissed from in front of me, a black smoke building around her body and a pearl liquid consuming her eyes, blinding her to our world and taking her to another. Her short figured rose of the ground and her pin straight shoulder length hair wound around her face in waves, blocking some of it from my sight.

"Chancy! The boss has a new assignment for us." I called out, barley audible for even vampire ears, but not for Chance, she was different.

It had been seventeen years. Seventeen years in the making since I was introduced to this world. A world of different kinds of creatures, with different kinds of secrets. I had spent ten of those seventeen studying what I do now, slaying. Vampires and werewolves, witches and fairies, they all walked among us, among the humans.

Chance swore quietly under her breath and lowered herself back down to the ground breaking away from her trance, a small smile creeping its way onto her pale face. "What's the big boss want now?" she smirked, knowing this wouldn't be some step over the pond job. It never was anyway. We were the Terrible two, the dynamic duo. We did the dirty work, because someone had to.

"Actually, there's been a couple of problems down east and M wants it taken care of." I answered, only half listening to the snide comment she made after finding out that she was going to have to go out again and get away from her training. Chance was… different, meaning not only was she one of a kind, she had to work twice as hard to follow the studies of both species and learn the basic requirements. A vampire and a witch, something different to look at and test.

I was different, I was stuck a vampire for life. But it did come with advantages. We were the superior race, the dominating kind and there was no problem in our system. It was flawless, built out of protection and intelligence, violence and discipline.

"What's the plan this time?" Chance asked walking from the room and shrugging on her black biking jacket, a sigh in her voice as she muttered something unintelligible about always being the ones to do all the work. Chance was sick of working in this field, but I loved it. It kept my mind off things, there was never one situation the same as the last, and you always met real cool people. Of course there was always the case of ripping them apart after, but the work was still full of surprises.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Maria said something about a small army down east that needed to be taken care of. And there's a small problem with the Volturi we've got to work out." I said, pulling up beside the bikes and tossing Chancy her helmet. Starring at me in disbelief, she shrugged, smirked, and threw her helmet onto the road, turning from her bike and breathing in the cool night air.

"Alright, follow me down the yellow brick road Alice in Wonderland." Chance imitated sarcastically as she began to skip on the spot for the few seconds needed to get a laugh out of herself.

"You're such an idiot. Dorothy is the chick that skips down the yellow brick road and she doesn't sound anything like that." I sneered as we walked slowly from the old hotel, a smile playing on both of our faces.

"Perfect, I'll leave our _back up _a trail of your ashes so they can find us." Chance laughed and took off into the forest, running at lightening speed. A trait of hers that matched that of a vampire. I could hear her echoing faint laugh as I ran off after her, picking up her scent minutes into the race.

We were headed east, with any luck we'd be there by sunrise tomorrow. Not the best time of day to be traveling around, but good enough for an unpopulated area. And if the population became a problem, well, there was always an easy way to fix that was there not?

We ran through the night, Chancy always two steps ahead of me. We poised our ears for a movement or attack when the time came. A lesson our training instructors had made sure to include in the list of requirements. Chance and I were skilled fighters, some of the best. But you can never be too careful when the odds are stacked against you and you're traveling with only one other companion.

"Should be right up here." I said, my voice loud enough for Chancy to hear and slow down slightly. Preparing for any sign of a vampire or attacker around us. We traveled closer and closer, the sudden smell of sickly sweet scents drifting towards us. It seems as if someone has already down our job for us.

Breaking out of the over grown bushes around the abandon building, we could see the purple smoke rising over the tree tops and as they came into sight, their robes are what we found first. "Ah, the hybrid slackers. Uh oh, are you too late for your job?" Jane's soprano voice was louder then the muffled comments of the others, impossible to miss.

"No right on the spot actually. We were instructed to take out the trash, looks like we won't have to travel far to do so now." Chancy's voice was harsh and cold. Like a slap in the face. One minute everything was clear, then it hits you out of no where.

"Bring it witchey!" Jane hissed, taking a step forward in protest as Chance did the same. The two were like sisters, any opportunity and they were going at it. I forced out a hand to restrain Chance if things went too far, and a hooded figure did the same to Jane.

Both groups had been going at it like this for centuries now, like a silent war that went unmentioned.

The vampire was male and of average height, his hood pulled far enough over his face it was impossible to make it out, even with vampire vision. Jane took one look at him and shrunk back.

"Well, would you took like to meet our knew leader and commander in arms?" Jane hissed, a sly smile breaking onto her face. Suddenly, the hooded figure turned and reached to remove his hood.

I swear I went into shock when Jasper Hale's face showed up from under the hood. An unreadable expression on his face. Jasper also looked surprised to see me, I never thought I'd see another Cullen. And watching him with his head held high, I smirked and my anger and hate spiked, testing even my self control.

"Well, well Cullen. Long time no see." I hissed, acid and venom pooling in my mouth and a look of disgust breaking out.

"Yes Bella. It certainly has been much to long." he replied back, calm and collected. His emotions were almost always in check unless he was being over whelmed with other's feelings. So as I sent him mixed emotions, he glared at me more.

"Thank for cleaning up our mess for us. I'm sure to see you soon." I sneered as Chancy and I turned to leave, our visit here clearly proven a useless waste of time.

"Oh but girls, there's more." Jane's voice was taunting and snarkey. A normal occurrence when the verbal wars were shot back at each other. Chance and I turned slowly, I smirk on each of our faces. But the sight we turned to see were different from before. Now, more only was there Jasper, but two more hooded figures stood beside him. And as they removed their hoods, my growl was not the only one that ranged out over the land.

Emmet and Edward stood alongside Jasper, a fierce look in each of their still golden eyes. Edward's expression changed as he starred at me for longer. "Bella?" he asked astounded in a small voice. Emmet's face broke out with a smile, but Jasper's face was still solid expressionless.

"No, she's dead." I replied sharply. Turning my head to look at Chance who smiled deviously, the best look she had.

"Wha… Who?" Edward's voice was torn and hurt. Out of nowhere, a look of pure and hostile anger shot across his face.

"_Sono stato io il mio amico Volturi. Sii felice, l'ho preso da una vita miserabile hai lasciato lei e ha tolto il dolore hai lasciato per il suo in cui vivere Ringrazia il mio ragazzo melodrammatico, ho fatto più per lei allora si potrebbe mai fare." _Chance's voice came out in a vicious, cold snarl and her face was that of a devious and evil sneer.

"What do you mean?" Edward voice was little more then a whisper now. His face torn and pained. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He was making the whole Volturi look bad. What a simple pathetic vampire.

"It was her, Edward. It was her." Emmet smile vanished and he now spoke in a whispering tone. It looked as if the Cullen's weren't as strong as they thought.

But Jasper remained untouched, unmoving. He continued to stare at Chance and I as we stood facing each other. "Aro was curious, he questions your system." Jasper's voice was clipped and wondering. That of a curious man. His face was still unreadable and no doubt concentrated on his own emotions.

"Mm, Aro should not question what he does not know." I retorted, not pleased of his curiosity towards our work, the work we had down to keep our project on the run and up.

"Give him a message for me Whitlock won't you?" I said, turning to look directly at Jasper.

"Of course miss."

"Tell him, the day is coming, and when it does… he won't look so brave cowering in our wrath. Remember that won't you Jasper?" I stated curtly. My face set and calm, the guard's faces covered in hostility and offence.

"Very good, anything else?" he asked nodding.

"Yeah. Give him this too." Chance paused and positioned herself in a defensive crouch, hands raised and words on her lips. "_Volo e vincere." _as soon as her voice ripped through the land, the rest of the Volturi flew back from an invisible force, so strong they were thrown out of sight, all but Jasper who remained in front of us, nothing on his face changed. No fear, or surprise, as if what Chance had just done was an everyday occurance. His expression remained the same.

"_Guarda la schiena, o subire le conseguenze di essere ciechi per il nostro potere_. Now leave Volturi… before we really give you a message to pass on." Chance threatened, her eyes flashing with adrenaline and anxiety.

"Give your master a message also." Jasper said without moving. "They better watch out, or their army might start missing some valuable players in this game." and with that, he took off towards where Chance had throne his followers.

"What do you think he meant? _Missing valuable players._" Chance questioned. She didn't know of their plan, but I got the message clearly.

"He means us Chancy. They'll come after us if we're not careful." I said, watching after Jasper and his guard. Looking at nothing specific. "We're all Maria has that is good enough to make the guard. We train and coach all of her strays and newborns. Without us, Maria's as good as dead." I stated quietly before turning to leave.

Running through the forest towards the old abandon hotel, thoughts of Jasper and the Cullen's flooded my mind. Why now? Why the Volturi? And why would Jasper threaten me? It had been eighteen years since I had last seen them. And they're the reason I am like I am other then hanging around with Chancy. Chancy had trained me herself and taught me the ways of a vampire to a point where I've become a better downworld child then her. But the Cullen's sculpted me into the bitter, hostile little vampire I was today. It was all their fault.

They broke my heart, left me with Victoria on my trail and expected me to defend myself as a fragile human. Never came back when an outbreak of vicious animal attacks claimed the lives of one hundred and seventy, including my father, mother, Phil and the friends I had in Forks. Then, Victoria made me sit and watch as she burned down my house, all of the bodies of dead people inside it.

Her last words were simple, "Don't think cruelly of me Bella. I'll leave you with the pain that Edward gave me. Pain and death is life, the sooner you find out being evil will always make people stronger, the better. Good luck little mortal, enjoy the ride of life." her cold, harsh voice was that of a couple of the memories I remember as a human. The most gruesome.

I could smell the scents and hear the sounds of the newborns as we neared the hotel. Chance had been silent through our run, which implied there was some serious thinking going through that thick skull of hers.

We ran straight towards where we would find Maria. Her room.

Walking through the hallway side by side, Chance and I glanced at each other before getting completely to her door. Small and quiet moans erupted through the door and down the hallway, echoing in the building. Rolling our eyes, we pounded on the door and heard a small gasp as I presume they left each other and began to dress.

Moments later, Maria opened the door and starred at us seriously. Her eyes full of annoyance and frustration. "Sorry to pull you away from your entertainment but we're here to inform you that the east vampires are taken care of, but by the Volturi, we met up with them today." my voice was cool and collected, unlike the vibes I picked off of Maria as she stood in the doorway.

"Did they say anything?" she asked, clearly uninterested even if they did.

"Yes, they warned us to watch out. And that they would be returning, soon."

"For what?"

"For us." I stated sharply, looking at Chance, then Maria and turning to leave with a small nod of my head. Chance followed closely after, leaving Maria questioning and worried in the door frame of her private bedroom.

"Hmm, well that went rather well." Chance's sarcastic voice said from beside me. A smile playing on her pouty lips. "I think I'm starting to like the Volturi if it means getting me away from here." she said after. I looked at her for a moment and considered making a joke at her expense, but decided otherwise when she picked up her pace and rounded the corner towards our room that we spilt.

"Why'd you use so much Italian today? You know they understand English too."

"Yeah, but their from Volterra, Italy. Italian, Italy. See the resemblance. Plus, Italian is the language of the superior. The language of the gods and power. I'm always strongest if I can at least channel some power." she replied, using an _as if _voice.

"Whatever. You wanna go out for a hunt?" I asked board. It was a regular occurrence, you get board, you hunt. Easy.

"Yeah, lets hit the clubs tonight first though. Have a little fun." Chance challenged, a glint of humour and devilish charm in her silver eyes. I groaned loudly. Clubbing was always part of Chance's life. She loved the pound of the deafening music and the smell of the sweat rolling off the swaying bodies.

Me, I went for the alcohol induced scarlet blood that coursed through the many veins of people around me. Plus, it was always amusing to see what Chance could drag out of the males while they were dancing.

So an hour and a half later, we were ready and heading for the cars. Wearing our dresses and sunglasses to hide the different colours of our eyes. Streaks in our hair and jackets on our shoulders, we looked like two girls challenged to defeat the rainbow and Goth city at the same time. It was an ironic and out of the blue change for us.

Different colour dresses from shoes, and shoes that matched the streaks in our hair. Sunglasses that matched our dresses, and makeup that made us look emo. It was like a planned out constructed art project, only way cooler.

"You ready to go?" Chance asked, her over excited and anxious voice tearing out through the air over the deafening sounds of the newborns battling once again. I smiled as we climbed into the cars. They were new and expensive, stolen from a dealer in a big city in New York. They were close to the ground and dark, two things us vampires always preferred when it came to choosing our vehicles. Well, that and speed.

The club we were going to was two hours away for people that not only followed the speed limit but didn't no the back routes. So as we drove, Chance and I clocked in at the club within forty-five minutes. A new record. The line was long and the people were plenty, a downer if it were anyone else.

But we were locals, returning customers. We got in without a problem.

Inside, the club was full of dry ice smoke and sweating dancers. Coloured lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicoloured fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and gold. People danced in front of us, laughing and smiling as we pushed through, headed for the bar.

Suddenly, a massive towering boy walked in front of me, cutting me off from my last steps towards the drunken humans, and my dinner. I glared up at him, his fine chiselled, handsome features smiling back down. Taking a small smell, I began to gag at the scent. Werewolf. A slow and reduced growl escaped my lips and the boys smile grew wider. Walking past, he followed a younger pale girl towards a closet marked _Employee's Only. _The girl was pretty, even for a human.

A quick and high pitched whistle blew out from the bar and I snapped my head towards the source of the noise and watched as Chancy wagged her eyebrows at me, laughing when I gagged and rolled my eyes. Following up on her trail, I moved in beside her and sat down, following her gaze to a group of drunken men staggering over each other at the other end of the bar.

Chance's neon blue streaks fell out from behind her ear where she had pushed not only the blue but her blond hair as well. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna go have me some fun!" she giggled and hopped off the bench, pushing through the crowd like a weed hacker until she made it too her target.

She settled with an older teenager that was well on his way to passing out and pulled him aside. Then, she cast her web. Like a luring spider. She dragged him closer and closer, beckoning him towards the back exit. There she would complete her catch.

Sighing, I searched for my own meal of the night and settled for a middle aged handsome man with black hair and blue eyes.

Within fifteen minutes I had had my meal and disposed of the body easily. Walking back into the club, I locked eyes with Chance for a second, long enough to see she was now working on her second male of the night. This victim was slightly older but just as handsome as the last... when it came to humans.

As the night progressed much the same, Chance and I both headed home after about four each. This was our routine, this was how our clubbing nights progressed. Usually we through in some dancing, but nowadays, we were just happy to get in and out of there without breaking a fight out.

"Come on Chance, let's go. Before I leave you behind!" I threatened as I hissed in her ear at the bar. She had her eyes set on yet another young male boy.

"Come now sis, Tu sei la mia vita, senza di te non posso andare avanti. Vi è un me fino alla fine." Chance said, a tone of fake affection staining her voice as we walked through the brisk air.

"For one, I'm not your life. Second, you could so live without me. And third, I know it's you and me till the end, you don't have to remind me." I snorted as I pulled the keys out and got in the car. Pulling out of the parking lot and racing down the road towards the old hotel.

"Oh come on Bells. You know you're the only thing close to family I've got. I need you." she retorted, a voice of seriousness coming from her mouth.

I knew she was half telling the truth, but she had left something out. I wasn't the only family she had. Noah, her little brother was her hole family. She cared more about that little boy then she did her own life. She would do anything for him, and I saw it everytime she teased him, and toyed with him, and embarresed him infront of everyone. She had raised him since childhood and taugh him everything he knew, which was a lot. Their the only family they've got, and you can tell when you see them together. Their friends and protecters, they work together as a team and together, they have a deadly defensive position.

But that wasn't the point. They're relationship went further then just helping eachother out. They trully cared about eachother. Chance had lost her brother once before, so she went to great lengths to ensure her brother's safety and well being, that was who they were. They acted hard and cold on the outside, but they both had a special soft spot for eachother, although no one would admit it.

"You're lying." I through back, a smirk on my face and a frown on hers. "You've never seemed to really need anyone at all Chancy. You've always been so….. contained. All you've ever needed is your spells and your weapons. So many times I've had to repeat myself four or five times before you respond. You were always so far away. And then you'd turn on me with that funny smile on your face and I'd know you didn't catch a thing I said. I know you'd forgotten me for a second and remembered a spell or a memory from a different time or place, but I was never mad. Half your attention has always been better then all of anyone else's. Your brilliant and witty, a complete stubborn arse at times yes, but you've always been my little Chancy." I smiled, and a full smile it was. Not something I did all the time, but it meant something when it happened.

The car ride back to the hotel was silent and quiet. The only noises were from the hum of the car engine and the occasional crack of a rock thrown up against the bottom of the car. Chance was working on something small and minor with her hands and I was focused on the road, something different from our usual rides together.

But this was different. This wasn't an awkward silence, it was understanding and in a way, calming. But when we drove up to the hotel and motioned to park the car in the lot. We caught the sight of three hooded figures sauntering into the building. And I knew at that moment, that we were in trouble.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!!!! i want to know. Send me a review or a PM.**

**consulta! Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning Your Own Party

**Il Guerriero**

**Summery: **

Nothing but bad luck and sorrow has cursed not only Bella but the Cullen's. Now, years after Edward has left Jasper finds himself on the Volturi and Bella working for Maria. What will happen when fate pulls them together?

**Prologue: **

Years after Edward has left Bella, both the Cullen family and Bella have been cursed with a sheet of bad luck and sorrow wafting over them continuously. What happens when the Cullen family bond isn't so strong after all and they break apart? And what if Bella isn't always the sweet innocent girl we thought she was, maybe… will the right friends and the right jobs, she can show the Cullen's and the Volturi just what kind of girl she really is.

But come on, it wouldn't be a story if there weren't a catch to it, would it?

What if Jasper was a go hard Volturi guard along with his brothers? And what if Bella and her _sisters _weren't so sweet as to what everyone suspected? What will happen when they clash head on and old memories and past experiences are brought to the table? Who will be the one to save the day? And why does a favoured character always have to die?

_Il Guerriero _has everything; vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, death, true love, and stuff that blows up. But how will the readers deal with something as different as other ideas? And what will _Il Guerriero _bring to the table that other fanfics don't have?

**Chapter Two:**

_But this was different. This wasn't an awkward silence, it was understanding, and in a way, calming. But when we drove up to the hotel and motioned to park the car in the lot. We caught the sight of three hooded figures sauntering into the building. And I knew at that moment, that we were in trouble. _

The car pulled to a stop yards from the building the three Volturi had walked into. Chance was silent, and as the car engine cut off, everything seemed to freeze, even time. But time seemed a burden when out of no where, the Volturi walked swiftly from the building, and suddenly an explosion burst from behind them. Scarring the sky with black smoke and shaking the car beneath our bodies.

Suddenly, Chance was no where to be seen. She was running towards the rubble of the building. And as a fire coursed through the air, nothing could keep the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh from entering the car, causing even my vampire stomach to react towards such a state of sickness and regret it was unbelievable to even I. When a second explosion erupted, I bowed my head in guilt and anger as I saw the Volturi catch Chance by the waist and pull her from the scrap of the burning rubble.

Slowly getting from the car, I looked closer to the hooded figures that stood before me and found three faces I truly didn't want to see. They were that of the old Cullen clan. And they were content. Well, all but Emmet. He looked slightly hurt by the situation and as he pulled Chance to her feet, I looked into his teddy bear eyes and found the old Emmet I had once known… before he had been thrown into a world of malicious Volturi thoughts and actions. Now, even he had changed from the vampire I had once grown to love.

Edward looked happy with his accomplishment and Jasper looked pleased with the time they had made, which forced me to a state of frustration and anger I couldn't explain against the two. Never had we been so played before, and I didn't like the feeling either.

"What is your business here and why have you destroyed our coven?" I yelled out over the roar of the wind and flames behind them. The failure of the structure was loud and booming, as if hundreds of small explosions were erupting from behind the three. Showering their robes in small orange embers.

"I would hardly call those monsters a coven." Edward sneered, a look of complete contentment on his smug face, a face I would have preferred to rip off and squash beneath the sole of my boots. Just to get the satisfaction of listening to him scream. Emmet looked torn and unhappy, he wasn't happy with his job, that much was almost to easy to spot.

"Call them what you want, it still doesn't change the fact of the situation."

"Aro, Caius and Marcus have requested the coordinator and Platoon leaders in his presence within the next couple of days. I know Maria would never be able to accomplish this work, and I heard there were new leaders in town. I assume you two were the next in command." Jasper's tone was cold and harsh, voicing his clear disgust in our work. I knew this wasn't going to end well, I knew we weren't getting get out of Volterra Italy alive.

I did what I had too, the only thing I could, acting on pure impulse and common sense of our dominating race. "No, you've got the wrong girls." I lied. Something I had become all to use too and fairly good at. I didn't have anyone to watch out for other then the girl in Emmet's hands right now, and knowing the old time Cullen, he wouldn't hurt her, not the way she was in at this state. My mind flashed, I knew what I had to do. A quick grab and rapid take off, I could get Chance and leave. Get away from this place and forget the memories here. Build a life with no other people, just me and Chance. One where we can't be hurt by anyone, and no one can hold anything against us.

"Well, that's just too bad. Seeing as everyone else is dead, you two will have to do… for now." Jasper's voice was heartless and sarcastic, teasing and forcing us over the edge, I could see Chance's body cringe with frustration and annoyance, I wasn't the only one effected by his words, and Jasper could tell. With one challenging smirk, he locked his eyes with mine and spoke once again, this time to his guard member. "Emmet, get rid of her. Looks like Bella wants her play mate back."

Emmet's face flashed painfully then turned back to normal, a deep setting anger and hostility replacing the once emotionally weak, caring boy I used to know. Lifting Chance into a different position, Emmet readied himself what looked like to through Chance. The lump in my throat choked me immediately and although I knew it wouldn't permanently hurt her, she was in enough pain already. But the second Emmet lifted her over his head, Chance was gone. Within a split second, she was beside me on her hands and knees, landing wrong as she completed her jump scar. It was like teleporting, but easier and faster. And the difference was, Chance was actually good at it.

"Look's like we've really got into something now eh?" she teased in a weak voice, scrambling to her feet and brushing off her clothes slowly. The three Volturi unclipped their cloaks, letting them fall to the ground around their feet. Revealing all black clothing. "You ready sis? Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." she smiled and swiped the dirt and ash of her stained face, brushing the hair out of her eyes and bowing into a positional stance.

"Just, don't, die, okay?" I through back, calculating the odds and knowing the outcome all too soon. It was simple, we would not be wining this battle, and the very one that counted.

"Oh don't doubt us so much, I see it in your eyes, I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve." Chancy smiled an evil smirk and turned her head dramatically back to the three. "Imagine an electric ball around your head, your mind is much like his, there is a chance he can receive some readings from your head. I'll expand it, but you need to keep it there." nodding my head, I did as she asked. Suddenly, I felt as if my mind was pulsing and a shock filled me, reaching throughout my body and energising me. Chance was feeding electricity to my head, and I was taking it greedily.

"Antincendio devono essere il tuo respiro molto! Fire shall take thy last breath!"Chance yelled confidently while gathering her hand and twisting it in a circular motion before forcing it out towards the three. It just looked as if she had made an effort to push the three. When suddenly, a wall of flickering flames engulfed the area before the three Volturi and it crackled, sending the three flying, forcing them to land with a satisfying crack on the burning wood behind them.

With a quick recovery, the Cullen's were on their feet again and ready to attack. An array of hissing and growls irrupted from both sides of the playing field and already I could tell this would be a close battle. But then again, the Volturi despised loosing, and they were to take us to Volterra regardless of what we did. The only solution was to kill them where they stood before us and run.

"You've learnt well outcasts. Not, let's see if you can fight without the magic." Edward hissed, lunging for Chancy's neck in an animalistic way. What Edward didn't know, was that Chance didn't need her magic to do everything she used while fighting, and neither did I. Although I never had magic, that never explained why I was able to 'jump' and other vampires were not. In a way, it was highly unfair, but the odds were stacked against us. So transporting through the air and land around us, Chance and I remained untouchable, always a step ahead of every move.

After a while of chasing, Chance and I laid off on moving around and focused on battling with one vampire at a time. But there was always the chance two would attack at once. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous." Jasper was angry, it was clear enough he was not happy with the outcome in this fight and it was simple to see that he didn't like to waste time.

Growling, suddenly… my whole body started to shake with fear, I was trembling on the spot. Then a wave of lust strong enough to put me to my knees washed over me and an odd sense of trust filled me. Love and adoration, anything I could think of was hitting me from all sides and my body was so confused with its own emotions, I couldn't force it to work. I could hardly hear when Chance yelled to me in struggled words.

"Focus harder on shielding yourself Bella! Harder! We can stop this and go, just focus harder!" closing my eyes, I maundered all my might on just trying to expand that electric ball around my body, I didn't even notice the pair of arms grasp around my mid section and pull me from the ground. I was exhausted, and not physically, but my mind and brain had gone haywire and now, even as a vampire I couldn't find it in myself to hold my head upright or think straight.

"It didn't have to be this way Bella. I'm sorry." a burly, deep voice whispered in my ear from behind. I couldn't be exact, but the figure felt like Emmet. And I was disappointed I had left myself so open for an attack.

The next thing I heard darkened my mood even more. "Now, Chance is it? If you want Bella to see the light of day again, you'll come quietly with us and won't cause any trouble. Because right now, although you can handle all the emotions around you, Bella can't." I hated Jasper. He could feel everything going through Chance's head even if he couldn't manipulate it, it was killing her. Jasper now knew her weak spot, and it would play a very big part in this little 'vacation' we were going on.

"Now come along. We have ground to make up. And don't try anything funny! Or else." Edward's voice was just as irritating as Jasper's if not worse, and all because of different reasons. His was chiding and immature, playing on the small fault we had fallen into, and toying with our limits. Soon enough, he would surely find out just how far we Southern Girls could be pushed.

As the emotions around me began to let up, I could feel all but one emotion enter my body, red hot fury… and this was my own. I hated Emmet for turning on what he believed in, I hated Jasper for overruling Chance and I, I hated Edward because of his cocky chiding arrogance and I hated myself, for leaving my guard down and risking not only my life and status, but Chance's also. If we would have been with any others, we would most likely be dead right now. And that was the main reason I was somewhat relieved, and somewhat disappointed.

What I wasn't expecting was the Volturi to push so hard. Jasper ordered the four of us to begin running, but when we laid off on our speed, Chance and I weren't the only ones to growl when Jasper called on us to move faster. But sure enough, we were soon in Volterra standing before Aro's castle, or what I liked to call, hideout. He was a coward, frightened and threatened… or he would do his own dirty work instead of sending others to do it for him.

The halls and underground castle was grand, towering over us as we sauntered slowly through the stone arches of the building. Every step I took forward, I was considering the possibilities of running from the castle or an easy escape. But every time I did so, I could feel Jasper's warning gaze on my back and could practically hear his threatening voice beside me.

Finally, the last set of arches approached and the last grand door came into view, opening with a double door entry as Jasper walked in before us, leading the way and marching respectfully, bowing before the three brothers.

"Your majesties, we have brought your requested package. Before you, stand Isabella and Chance." Jasper spoke with authority and sharpness, being sure to watch his tone seeing as who he was speaking too. Aro raised a thoughtful hand to his chin and brushed it slightly, considering the odds of survival we had most likely. Aro's routine was not that of an unusual one, and I could already calculate my chances of making in through this, and they didn't look to good.

"My guests, it really has been much too long." Aro's voice was welcoming and warming, seeming truthful to anyone but Chance and I as we watched his every move. Aro was sneaky and wise, he didn't get to where he is today by default, he worked for his position… even if his methods were incorrect, and he had someone else do the dirty work. It was strategy… and at this point, he was keeping every Volturi member wrapped around his pinkie finger.

"Not long enough." I smirked, seeing the hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. This meeting is not one of a friendly matter now is it?" Aro asked innocently, pausing to speculate how we might react to his statement. "I'm sorry you are against the idea, but getting rid of the horrid coven back there really needed to be taken care of. Besides, you two could do so much better."

Suddenly, Chance tensed beside me and I could see her next actions already, as if they were played out in my head for me. So stopping in front of her, restricting, I placed an arm across her shoulder line and kept it there as she glared at Aro and his brothers. I could see the dials turning in her heads and her eyes flash in a deadly challenge. We were good friends with the people that died, it was almost as if we were related to each other. It's a hard thing to loose, your family. I would know, I had been through all of that before.

"Hey… remember who you are Chancy, you can choose to rise above this." I whispered in her ear, taking my eyes from her distracted ones, and looking to the three vampires behind us that brought us to where we were today. Sharply shrugging me off, Chance fixed her jacket and continued to glare at Aro and his brothers.

"Aro, it's been much too long," I sighed turning from Chance to Aro and looking around his throne and guards. Everyone was poised for an attack or escape encase we made a try to bolt for the door.

"I agree Bella. Though I do miss your human abilities. And I was sure you would have been changed be Edward surely. Seeing your past together." Aro smiled as he sensed my discomfort.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think I speak for my sister when I say that even us Southern girls would never stoop so low." Chance hissed from beside me. I could hear the spit and venom in her voice as she spoke, and I could also pick up the low growl and hiss from behind us. I also couldn't help but hear what sounded like Emmet's deep chuckle.

"I see." Aro smiled from above us. A thoughtful look on his face as he rose from his chair and began to walk towards us slowly, his robes flowing behind him.

"Why is it you seek our presence Aro?" I asked curiously, if the Volturi would have been planning to kill us, they would have done so already. But we had not gotten that far yet. We were still alive so far, and we had been so bold as to not only insult his guard but question him out loud.

"I have a proposition, but I wish to see if your mind is still impenetrable Bella. If I may." I knew this was no question, but a statement out of pure courtesy. So nodding my head, I unwillingly took a small step forward and extended my left hand, focussing all my mind on the quick change of movements and concentrating on blanking my mind.

After a minute of Aro's cold hand pressed into my palm, he stepped away and out of his trance, smiling as he looked into my eyes and starred me down. Uncomfortably, I shifted under his gaze and stared back, challenging him, daring even for Aro to say something. "How inconvenient, your mind is truly still unreadable for me. Jane, Alec. Perhaps you may have a go."

Jane and Alec both smiled as they stepped forward and glared at me provokingly, daring me to make a move against them. But when I did no such thing, I watched as I could feel their gifts bouncing off my shield and I smiled as they gave up.

"And how about you my child? I'm curious. May I?" Aro asked turning to Chance, who continued to glare at Aro as he walked from me to Chance. In an instant, Aro stuck out his hand and Chance just looked at it. But after a silent minute, Chance smiled and outstretched her hand, daring his to take it. But when Aro placed his hand in hers, he immediately cringed and dropped to the ground, gasping in pain.

Suddenly, Jane, Alec, Chance and I were wrapped in the arms of another Volturi guard member and Marcus and Caius were perched beside their brother guiding him back to his feet. Jane and Alec struggled against the vice grips around them and I watched Aro closely, searching for a reason as to why his sudden actions took a sharp turn for the worst. But turning from Aro to Chance, I saw the smile mixed with a smirk and immediately knew what she had done. It was a variation of the trick she had taught me.

"How intriguing. Guards, release them." Aro smiled as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off regardless of the spotless fibres on his cloak. Dropping us all to our feet, the guard members took a step back and left us be.

"You will surly be a grand addition to our guard." Aro smiled as he returned to his chair and placed his royal behind down on the chair, smiling smugly as Chance's mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

"If you think we're going to join your stupid guard, I've got news for you…" Chance started but was immediately brushed off and interrupted by Aro in all his glory.

"You haven't a choice young one. Either you join my guard, or I'll keep you in our special quarters just for people who refuse to work. I won't kill you, but you'll wish I had after a year in your quarters. Tell me girls, have you ever tried _not _feeding for a long period of time? Hmm?" Aro paused and let it sink in just what could really happen. "Even our prisoners need to serve a purpose, most of the time it's entertainment. Watching a vampire loose their mind and humanity is truly amusing. Everyone is required to keep their own here, even new members."

Aro's smiled was driving me wild and I could feel my body start to vibrate, a reaction from the anxiety and anger welling up inside me. "Jasper, Emmet… show our new members to their rooms, and get them the coronation book. They have a party to plan now." I could hear the smile on Aro's face as the boys pushed us from the room and towards the stairs forward to the west wing.

Pausing for a moment, I turned to look back at the guard and was met by every set of eyes. I rested on Jasper and caught his attention with my starring, it seemed as if my feelings towards Jasper had changed, not only did I hate him, but I hated him passionately. Almost as if he were reading my mind, Jasper smiled at my emotions and as I smirked and frowned at him, I watched as Jane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jaspers shoulders.

Eyes still locked with my own, Jasper did no such thing to provoke Jane as she hung from his shoulders. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as Jane reached up and pressed her lips against Jasper's. Pulling away, Jane smiled and wrapped her tiny arm around Jasper. Grinning, I caught Aro's eye and smirked as he spoke to Chance and I, "You see girls, I'm not completely heartless, at least I encourage relationships in my guard. Maybe in time even you will find your other halves."

"Oh, that's okay… I did, but you just killed him." Chance answered shrugging her shoulders indigenously, as if the death of her loved one was no trouble. Which it wouldn't have been, even I knew Chance had only ever been romantically involved with the men she had killed ten minutes after doing so. Aro looked from her to the guard questioningly surprised as Chance seemed so at ease with the idea.

Forced from the room, Chance's face pulled into a daring smile and as I looked to her questioningly, she smiled and her next words were in my head in an instant, thought projection throughout the entire room. _Dude, I just shocked the ruler of all vampires… and they didn't kill me! _Laughing, Chance shimmied her shoulders in minute celebration and excitement, earning a scoff from Jasper and a deep chuckle from Emmet.

"S'okay J-Mac, when your girlfriend dies, you'll get over her quickly too. Eventually when she's dead you won't be alive long after to grieve for her, considering the fact that those you killed weren't our only backup, you won't be safe for much longer." Chance sneered as we walked casually down the halls. Growls and hisses erupted from behind me and as Chance grinned beside me, Emmet spoke from behind.

"Oh, the prisoner has a backbone. Was that a threat shorty?" Emmet dared, a sense of his ancient humour behind his question.

"Maybe King Kong… did it sound like that to you?"

"Yes, yes it did."

"Good, now we've cleared that you're not completely retarded."

Emmet's laugh shook the walls as I heard the pound of Emmet smacking Jasper's back behind us. "Man, I think I could get used to having this kid around here."

"Yeah, yeah… that's great Emmet. But I'm curious how many guard member's we'll have to replace after the first wind of her jokes goes round the Volturi. I don't know how funny Aro will find it when his only guard members standing are those of who want to kill him and those who are trying to stop them straight time… he'll have no defence against attack." Jasper's voice was dark and only somewhat humorous. There was a truth behind his voice and as he spoke… Chance analyzed the halls for a possible exit route.

Walking through the underground castle slowly, it took us just long enough to walk that the eerie silence that filled the halls was quiet enough that we could hear the human receptionist at the front desk. The minutes we walked in silence seemed too quiet.

"Hey Chance…" I started as we walked in front of the Cullen's through the halls. Chancy threw her head from the plain walls, in my direction and gagged at the simple pictures of Aro and his guard scattered on the plain pale walls around us… but it was the only colour in this godforsaken place… so at least it was something to look at. "This should be fun… you've always hated planning parties, especially your own." I laughed as she glared at me and growled, hissing something unintelligible under her breath. Remembering the coronation joke Aro had cracked before coming down here.

The outcome looked bad. We were stuck here against our will, serving under Aro and his brothers. I had an arch nemesis down the hall and a boy that broke my heart. The good thing was that I passionately hated him, so at least I could feel something while I was here. That proved I wasn't completely soulless.

At this point, the only sensible thought I could summon up was all of just four simple words.

_We are soooooooooooooooooo screwed._

_

* * *

_

Tell me what you think of my work!

I'm curious to see if I should write more or not.

**Grazie compagni di lettori in tutto il mondo!**

**

* * *

**

_Special Shout Out Too:_

_01992_

_TheCrazyKid0109_

_EmoKatie123_

_sprazinko_

_Vamp10011_

_cosmoGirl666_

_nerdz_

My first reviewers and hopefully not my last!


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse

Il Guerriero

Summery: 

Nothing but bad luck and sorrow has cursed not only Bella but the Cullen's. Now, years after Edward has left Jasper finds himself on the Volturi and Bella working for Maria. What will happen when fate pulls them together?

Prologue: 

Years after Edward has left Bella, both the Cullen family and Bella have been cursed with a sheet of bad luck and sorrow wafting over them continuously. What happens when the Cullen family bond isn't so strong after all and they break apart? And what if Bella isn't always the sweet innocent girl we thought she was, maybe… will the right friends and the right jobs, she can show the Cullen's and the Volturi just what kind of girl she really is.

But come on, it wouldn't be a story if there weren't a catch to it, would it?

What if Jasper was a go hard Volturi guard along with his brothers? And what if Bella and her _sisters _weren't so sweet as to what everyone suspected? What will happen when they clash head on and old memories and past experiences are brought to the table? Who will be the one to save the day? And why does a favoured character always have to die?

_Il Guerriero _has everything; vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, death, true love, and stuff that blows up. But how will the readers deal with something as different as other ideas? And what will _Il Guerriero _bring to the table that other fanfics don't have?

Chapter Three:

"_Hey Chance…" I started as we walked in front of the Cullen's through the halls. Chancy threw her head from the plain walls, in my direction and gagged at the simple pictures of Aro and his guard scattered on the plain pale walls around us… but it was the only colour in this godforsaken place… so at least it was something to look at. "This should be fun… you've always hated planning parties, especially your own." I laughed as she glared at me and growled, hissing something unintelligible under her breath. Remembering the coronation joke Aro had cracked before coming down here. _

_The outcome looked bad. We were stuck here against our will, serving under Aro and his brothers. I had an arch nemesis down the hall and a boy that broke my heart. The good thing was that I passionately hated him, so at least I could feel something while I was here. That proved I wasn't completely soulless._

_At this point, the only sensible thought I could summon up was all of just four simple words._

_We are soooooooooooooooooo screwed._

The week passed without much difficulty. We were miserable, caught between our lives, and each others lives. I knew for a fact that though there were many, many mental and physical attacks I could shield from myself, and that there were some that I could not. Jasper's power made me weak, and in turn, every second word was a threat against us. Chance was strong, and these vampires had nothing on her… no one did. But there was always a chance that if they ever did get their hands on her, there was a possibility she was, to a point, destructible.

We spent most of our times in our rooms, and somehow, someway, even when Aro asked us to join sparing practice, that even if I didn't want to go Jasper's mind forced me to say otherwise. I was a fierce fighter, fast and strong. And when the Volturi would set me against those I despised as much as I did, my competitiveness only shown through more and more. Fighting Edward, for instance. Fighting Edward drove me to a state where I could not hold back, my rage would outdo my protection and common sense and everything I had was tossed onto the table to through at him.

The date was set, and I found that it was more the other women on the Volturi planning the party, and not me. I could care less, but it forced me to question how many times these ladies had left the castle apart from their usual hunting trips. Chance and I had seen most of the world, traveling around in recruit. We had met so many people and seen so many things.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine." as pretty and sweet as it was made to sound, Chance's voice was irritating me to no end as she walked through the door like she owned the place. There were grand, towering arch ceilings and pastel painted rooms. Your classic castle rooms, but holding so much more grief and turmoil. "The all mighty Volturi gang has summoned us forth to bask in their presence for feeding time. If you would be so kind as to approach the thrown room, your dinner will be served." she masqueraded a horrible accent and gestured for the door. She was dark and menacing, with a quick temper and futile gifts. But there was no denying her humorous side every once in a while.

"Now why would I want to eat with those things?" I asked disbelievingly. But... it was true all the same, I wanted nothing to do with their _feeding_ times. Perhaps maybe one night on the town, but until we were given some leash, I refused to eat with these monsters.

"Because you are a ravenous, blood sucking, killing machine who lives off of blood and needs it to stay sane. There, does that answer your question?"

"Thank you captain duhh!" I shot back, daring her to try again, but knowing my luck and her personality, she wouldn't miss the opportunity for a challenge.

"Just keeping it real." she sighed as she threw herself over my bed, grabbing and launching the soft downy, never been used pillow across the room and towards my face.

"How can you be so happy here? We have to leave, you do know this right?" her calm and collected manor irritated me. How could she be so comfortable as to joke around at a time like this?

"Iz, how many times in the past week have I told you I wanted to leave? About a million. We're not getting out until I can find a way to completely secure your head from everyone else's and until then, we're stuck here. I assumed, you of all people would understand the constant strain of thoughts blasting in and out of my head. Maybe I just wanted to take a load off while it's just you and I, I mean… it's not like we're doing anything important. Besides, you've said it yourself, you don't want anything to do with these people, why not take a break for a while. See what we can stir up in this castle?"

Her voice was daring and her eyes shown a magnificent colour. Her lips pulled into a quirky smile and the light in her eyes danced. I could see the dials turning in her head, and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't deny the burning sensation of adrenalin that pulsed through my dead body.

Waiting until dark, it felt as if it took forever to come. But soon enough, we were ready to go and had already retreated to our rooms to commence the simple plan. After twelve, all the Volturi seemed to confine themselves to their own rooms, and it made the perfect opportunity to present our easy trick. Though these vampires were eternal and somewhat intelligent, there was the simple fact that they had not seen everything.

"Transparency and clarity, make me clear serenity." folding her arms in and out in unique ways, as the words left her lips in a hushed whisper, suddenly, she started to become harder and harder to see with even my eyes. This continued until she was but a blur in the air. Her looks defined, but more difficult to see.

"Transparency and clarity, make Bella clear serenity." she once again copied her actions with a slight change at the end of her unique movements, pointing her arms out forwards towards me. Suddenly, everything seemed to grow heavier in my body, everything was weighting me down. Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped. I felt light as air, and everything seemed to pass right through me, like I wasn't even there.

A daring smile crossed her lips and as she sucked in a deep breath, her ear piercing shriek filled the hollow hallways of the castle. In seconds the hole Volturi would be at my door starring at me in confusion. And then, our operation would continue as planned.

Suddenly, three of them burst through my door. First Emmet, then Jasper, and the one we had met earlier… Felix showed up with in seconds. Looking around desperately for a sign of life, or dead life in this case. "What's going on? Where are you?" Felix's voice pounded throughout the bedroom and the halls and as the seconds passed, everyone seemed to show up in the door of our room.

"Fan out, they'll be in here somewhere. Feel everywhere, if Chance is with Bella, then they could be hiding." Jasper's commanding voice sent everyone astray across the bedroom and they spread their arms out wide and searched every inch up and down. They looked as if they were zombies, slowly and carefully walking around with their arms our stretched and ready to find us.

Chance had hid several camera's throughout the room, and the more they searched, the more the camera's caught onto them. "Jasper their not in here!" I could hear Jane's voice screech out over everyone else's as they all turned and agreed, scratching their heads in confusion.

"They half to be!" he was stumped. The anger and confusion was clear on his face as Chance waved me over and smiled, silently laughing at their pathetic stumped looks.

Unexpectedly, Chance turned and screamed at the top of her lungs. Bloody murder shed through the walls of the castle as she screeched out through the halls and everyone covered their ears in defence to the sound. It was horrible the after effect of ringing it had on even a vampire's ears. She sobs loudly and the volume echoed throughout the entire room.

"What… who's there!" this time it was Edward's voice that called out loud.

"Oh, please! Help me! PLEASE!" she screamed in a blood curdling depth and her voice pierced the ceiling unbelievably and shook the chandeliers of the castle.

"What's going on?" he yelled throughout the castle, waiting for an answer and readying his ears for what would come next.

"The curse! It's the curse!" she screamed loudly, fear and panic setting within her voice.

"What can we do?"

"The dance, oh dear please god of heaven and earth do the dance!" she hollered out before retching out another scream.

"What dance?" Jasper asked unbelieving, as everyone turned in different directions and searched for the voice that was making all this noise.

"Ahh… Please." the sobs her voice concluded were heartbreaking and I could visibly see everyone cringe away. The concept was stupid, and if they would have stopped to think about who Chance was and what she was capable of, they would have realized it was all a naïve rookie prank, but caught in the midst of this horror movie, they would agree to whatever she asked of them. Afraid of disappointing Aro and his brothers no doubt.

"What do you want us to do?" it was Emmet this time who hollered out above all. The fear and confusion laced within his eyes was surprising considering the muscle and bulk built over his body. It was something to see, that much was easily spotted.

The top of the world marauders, The Volturi, were being spooked by an easily constructed prank that an immature could have done easily. But here, we were limited to our choices and details of our pranks.

"Okay…" Chance spoke in a slightly shaken voice, quiet and cautious. "You have to jump on one foot, attempt two cartwheels and scream your deepest darkest secret." she shook her head at her poor choice, I suppose she never really thought of this part, not knowing if she would get this far in her rookie prank. The idea was completely ridiculous and what she wanted them to do was naïve and stupid, but the hope in her voice was evident.

"Now that's just stupid. Why would we have to do that?" it was Edward that spoke this time, annoyance laced clear in his voice at this point, and anger quickly rising.

"It's the curse of the secluded darkness." turning on her in a flash, I couldn't believe my ears, was she coming up with this on the top of her head? Had she not thought this through before?

Their resistance and disbelief was becoming more and more realistic by the second, and if she wasn't careful, she might loose them. Looking around panicked, she turned and let another shriek fills the room and as groans and sobs wracked the halls of the castle, even I cringed back once again from the reality of the sound she managed to produce.

"Please…" her voice cut off quiet as her heavy breathing seemed to echo through the bricks and walls of the castle. Turning to look at her, I could almost see the forming tears in her eyes, not that she had the power to cry, but the pain was there. Chance had a darker background then even I, and though she had never told me of it, I knew the consequences she had to face to get where she needed to be at one point.

Deciding to help my partner in her idiotic crime, I turned and looked directly into the unseeing eyes of Edward, preparing myself for a heartache break. "Edward…" I whispered quietly in a whispering voice. I would use his weakness against him, watch him fall under the lie that I had faked so easily. "Edward please, I know things never went as we planned, but please… please Edward help me now I'm begging you." my voice was shaky and irritably calm, this was the first time these people had heard me speak since Chance started screaming.

I could see the dials turning in his head and as he looked around the room, the emotions swirling around his head and body forced him to become the start of what would be a sacrifice for ever Volturi member. I watched as slowly but subtly, he raised his left foot and jumped three times, executing two cartwheels. Then… as he closed his eyes and sighed loudly, I watched as his mouth opened and he yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. "I… I, am a virgin."

A low gasp spread through the room as I watched the shock roll through in waves. Edward cringed at the thoughts swirling through his head right now and I couldn't help but stifle a silent giggle as he turned and looked at all the mocking faces.

My head and eyes slowly followed more movement in the corner as I watched Emmet and Felix follow Edward's previous actions, only this time, they yelled their own secrets. "I never really loved Rosalie Hale!" he screamed aloud, and as every one turned to look at him surprised, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I felt that I had to love her because she saved me. Deep down I knew she was never the one."

"I remember a time from my human life, when I got beat up by a girl." he confessed and starred at all the female faces around him, at this point they didn't look to impressed, but he seemed content with his answer. "Hey.. In my time that was a big deal." he shrugged in defence.

Sooner or later, everyone had come around, yelling out their darkest secrets for everyone to hear. Things were becoming quit amusing, secrets were unveiling themselves in front of their fellow members. It was perfect until the only one left to confess was Jasper. Even Jane had squeaked out her secret.

All eyes were focused on Jasper and as he sighed in defeat not moments later, we watched as he bounced on one foot, executed two cartwheels, and finally caved his secret. His eyes looked slightly crowded and by the emotions swirling around the room, he definitely wasn't comfortable. "I, uh…" his voice faltered as he refused to look anyone in the face. "I don't actually like Jane, but I've been doing her for the past couple of months anyway." a chorus of ooh's and ahh's spread out through the room as Jane's eyes widened in defeat and her anger spiked. A couple of deep chuckles were set off as her body contracted and suddenly, Jasper's howls of pain were the only ones audible.

After minutes of Jasper's screams, Chance relentlessly gave up and called out once again, "You have done well Volturi." she mused in a deep voice.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Emmett as he looked around, desperate to find the voice.

With a swish of her hand, Chance and I became visible to the naked eye and as we watched their horror struck faces. "Nothing. But now we know your deepest darkest secrets." Chance sighed as she looked from their fuming faces to mine. She most definitely hadn't found a possible way of ending this better then she just had, but the look of fury flashed across their faces was payment enough.

"What the hell just happened?" Edward's booming voice echoed through the halls as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"We've bonded you all as a family now!" Chance explained in a baby voice before turning her back and heading towards the door with myself in tow behind her. The entire Volturi stood unbelieving in our wake as we strutted down the halls of the castle, rethinking our recent actions.

"It was kind of a stupid joke I suppose." Chance thought aloud after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure where she was coming from.

"Well think about it, that was kind of stupid and pointless, I mean it didn't really get anything done. They'd probably already known each other's secrets anyway. But I couldn't think of anything else in a couple of short hours. But the look of pain on Jasper's face was priceless when Jane took him out. It was like movie priceless, man I wish I would have caught that on camera, oh wait… I did." she laughed at her witty comment and sighed aloud. "I think, that maybe I'm hungry." she stated after a few short moments.

"That wouldn't surprise me, we haven't eaten in I don't know how long."

"I don't want to eat with these people. I do my hunting on the dance floor. When people are to intoxicated to care what happens. They don't feel pain." she said unthinking.

"Iz… do you think we'll be in here for a long time?" she asked finally, voicing the question that had circled my own mind for days now.

"I don't know Chance, I really can't tell you."

* * *

**Attention:** Sorry but my computer's internet has crashed so as I wait impatiently for it to be repaired, I am forced to use a friends in order to update. But I'll Try!

**Danger:** Running dangerously low on ideas so unless ANYONE has ANY ideas for ANY of my stories, I'll be forced to wait to update!

**Until next time... now it's your job,**

**Next Chapter... Yes or No?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

"_Well think about it, that was kind of stupid and pointless, I mean it didn't really get anything done. They'd probably already known each other's secrets anyway. But I couldn't think of anything else in a couple of short hours. But the look of pain on Jasper's face was priceless when Jane took him out. It was like movie priceless, man I wish I would have caught that on camera, oh wait… I did." she laughed at her witty comment and sighed aloud. "I think, that maybe I'm hungry." she stated after a few short moments. _

"_That wouldn't surprise me, we haven't eaten in I don't know how long."_

"_I don't want to eat with these people. I do my hunting on the dance floor. When people are to intoxicated to care what happens. They don't feel pain." she said unthinking. _

"_Iz… do you think we'll be in here for a long time?" she asked finally, voicing the question that had circled my own mind for days now. _

"_I don't know Chance, I really can't tell you."_

Another week passed quickly enough as constantly, we were forced to watch our backs around the protruding Volturi and most of our time was spent pent up in the confines of our own room.

Today was no different from any other. Chance lay on the grand bed, playing with a randomly selected piece of furniture and throwing it around the room with levitation as I sat at the desk, my knees pulled up to my chest as I surfed the internet aimlessly, searching for nothing in particular.

"So…" I heard Chance wonder aloud as I turned slightly to look at her, the book bouncing up and down as it swayed back and forth on the spot, as if someone had it on puppet strings and had nothing better to do then destroy the papered hardcover reading material. And in a sense, that was what she was doing.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going crazy with boredom!" she hollered suddenly as I stifled a laugh at her reaction. Unexpectedly, the book flew across the room and hit the wall before falling dishevelled to the floor in a heap of scattered papers.

Throwing herself from the bed, she stormed around the room bantering on as she threw her hands around and cursed in several different languages. "I swear I'm loosing my mind!" she screamed as I brought a hand to my mouth in order to stifle my laughter.

"Is it weird that I just had a vision about Twinkies?" she asked suddenly, a serious look crossing her face.

"No kidding Bells, I haven't been able to eat Twinkies in like, forever and now I'm dreaming about them? I've got to get out of here!" now, I was full blown laughing hysterically as she began pulling amongst her hair desperately and pacing the floor around her.

"Someone do something!" she hollered again as she collapsed to her knees and cried aloud, placing her head in her hands as I could do nothing but laugh harder at the sight of such a thing.

Looking up suddenly, she turned to me with a highly annoyed expression on her face. Pulling out a new round of giggles as I couldn't condone myself for once. "You think this is funny? Hmm? Do you? Well I don't, this sucks and you know it." she flared as I nodded my head in agreement and tried aimlessly to stifle my laughter.

"Ha, sucks, and you're a vampire. Sucks, that sucks blood." with another crazed laugh, she turned to me with excited eyes and shook her head. "Oh damn I'm funny."

"Yep, that's right." I nodded my head, trying to hide my grin as I thought about the fact that should I have been human, I probably would have peed myself by now. "Twinkies, Chance… really?" I asked with a chuckle when she glared at me.

"Well what did you expect?" she asked incredulously.

"Anything but Twinkies." I shook my head as she scoffed before counter attacking.

"Alright little miss perfect, what would your answer have been. Come on, anything… let's hear it." she demanded as I turned as leaned up against the desk while sitting on the floor comfortably.

"I don't know. Alcohol?" I offered as she shook her head. "What? Humans go crazy over alcohol, perhaps that's what your going through. A stage of immortal drunk."

"Unless there was something in that blood they gave us the other week." Chance murmured off hand as her head lolled back and forth before it settled with a sigh.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." she added after a couple of seconds of silence. "There's something about this place that I don't like. And if we don't do something soon, things are going to change, and quick." she warned with an eerily calm voice.

"How do you know?" I asked as she turned to me suddenly, confusion evident on her face as the proposed question. I had never asked her that before when she reassured me of something remotely possible to such an outlook she had just given. Most of the time, she was right, but there were times when she was spot on, like she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Why do you ask?" she countered, sitting up straighter as I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Well, you've said things like that before, I'm just curious as to how you know."

"There's a lot you don't know about my past Iz, and there's not much I can tell you. But when I say things are going to change, they always do." the warning within her eyes was enough to turn me off of the subject. It was if the fear of the thought was enough to turn me away, and I couldn't be sure weather or not it was fear of anticipation, or the real fear I had neglected to condone for this long.

If she had a hand in the future, at this point, I would be the most worried. As we're talking about a girl that can't eat, and hasn't been able to eat in who knows long, and was just dreaming about Twinkies.

"Yeah, I've picked that up over time." I mused as she snapped out of it and stood from her position, reaching over the desk and picking up a small rectangular like object.

"Watcha have there?" I asked as a smile spread it's way across her face.

"A cell phone." she replied back in much the same manor as I had asked her.

"What are you planning to do with that cell phone?" I asked again as she sat down beside me and flipped it open.

"I'm going to order pizza." she rounded slightly as I turned to her with an incredulous expression.

"What?" I asked as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if I call in pizza, then the pizza guy will probably get eaten, then people will come investigate this place, then they'll get in trouble and we'll get to watch humans and vampires go head to head in a battle of wits and then we'll see what happens." she smiled as I shook my head, watching her fingers dial the number.

We sat in silence for a few moments as I looked on in utter disbeleif. "And if not, then I've always wanted to remember what a pizza tastes like."

"How do you know the number already?" I asked as she simply tapped the side of her temple and brought the phone to her ear.

* * *

I know, sorry it's short but I needed a clean break (new chapter) to bring in what I wanted next!

Thanks and let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
